


Day Off Drabbles

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [136]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, POV Third Person Omniscient, can be read as romantic if you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Perryshmirtz Week Day 6: Day Off / Movie NightMy original plans fell through (at least to get on schedule), here's some drabbles based off some lovely fanart.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/746841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	1. murphy-flynns-law

**Author's Note:**

> Perryshmirtz Week Day 6: Day Off / Movie Night
> 
> My original plans fell through (at least to get on schedule), here's some drabbles based off some lovely fanart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off [this lovely fanart](https://revenblue.tumblr.com/post/632872479850954752) by murphy-flynns-law on tumblr.

"Glad you could make it, Perry the Platypus," Heinz says, opening the door. He's forgone the usual lab coat, tossing it to the side like it carried as much weight as Perry's fedora. "I _told_ you _Francis_ would give you the day off."

On the other side of the doorway, Perry, wearing a new, lighter, fedora, nods. Heinz _had_ told him. How the man knows, he hasn't yet dared ask.

Heinz waves him in. "Would you mind if I keep you company?"

Exhaling, Perry bears a soft smile. He can't think of anything better than to sit with his nemesis.


	2. bitransdoof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off [this lovely art](https://revenblue.tumblr.com/post/632872466298044416/bitransdoof-perryshmirtz-week-day-6-day-off) by bitransdoof on tumblr.

"Have you ever used one of these before?" Heinz murmurs into the top of Perry's head, resting a game console against his knees. "It's fine if you haven't, Vanessa only showed _me_ last week."

Perry, resting comfortably in Heinz's lap, shakes his head. While he's watched his owners play video games, he's never tried it himself.

Taking Perry's paw in his hand, Heinz sets it on the controls, curling Perry's fingers into place. "Here, you can be in charge of movement." Letting go, he takes a chip from beside them, waving it at the controller. "That's what _this_ thumbstick does..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're playing BOTW co-op I guess. Easiest thing to handwave in the 100 words I had, while staying true to the art.


	3. arajionator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this lovely fanart](https://revenblue.tumblr.com/post/632872473334104064/arajionator-fishing-perryshmirtzweek-day6) by arajionator on tumblr. Also loosely a sequel to [my day 5 fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172898).

"This is great, isn't it?" Heinz says, his nemesis in his lap, staring out into where their shared fishing line disappears into the water. "Just me and you and... Hey, where's Norm?"

Perry smiles to himself, as if sharing a private joke. Like father, like son.

Shrugging, Heinz shifts his hands to cover Perry's own on the fishing rod. "His loss, I guess." Silence descended on the two of them for a brief moment, before Heinz asked the other question on his mind. "Feel anything yet?" At Perry's negative response, Heinz groans. "I didn't realise _fishing_ would be so _boring_."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to give some love to the lovely artists! And Perryshmirtz Week in general.


End file.
